ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Omniverse
This article is about the fourth Ben 10 series. If you were looking for the web game with the same name click here. If you were looking for the console video game with the same name click here. Ben 10: Omniverse is the fourth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise that first shed light during the 2011 Cartoonnetwork Upfront. Summary Ben 10 is back with a new look, a new Omnitrix, and a brand-new show. Get ready for Ben 10: Omniverse! Ben is all set to be a solo hero after Gwen and Kevin left, but Grandpa Max teams him up with a rookie, by-the-book partner. Together they explore a secret alien city. Meanwhile, a mysterious hunter sets his sights on Ben! With ten new alien heroes to choose from, the fun is just getting started. It's a whole new Omniverse! Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 year old and 11 year old) *Rook Blonko Recurring Characters *Max Tennyson (60-61 and 66 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 and 16 year old) *Kevin Levin *Azmuth (past and present) *Plumbers *Driba *Blukic *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Professor Paradox *Magister Patelliday *Albedo (past) Villains Present Villains *Argit *Bubble Helmet *Captain Kork *Corvo (arrested) *Cyborgs *Dr. Animo (arrested) *Dr. Psychobos *Eighteight *Ester (formerly) *Fistina *Fistrick *Hoodlum (arrested) *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Kraaho (formerly) *Lackno (formerly) *Liam *Malware *Incursions **Milleous *Pickaxe Aliens *Princess Looma *Professor Blarney T. Hokestar *Psyphon *Sevensevenhttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357500825804763983 *Seebik (formerly) *Sixsix *Solid Plugg (arrested) *Sunder *Thunderpig *Vreedle Brothers (formerly, neutral) *Warlord Gar *Zombozo (arrested) Past Villains *Malware *Megawhatts (defeated) Aliens Omnitrix Aliens + = For the aliens that already Ben has transformed or appeared in Omniverse. - = For the aliens that Ben has not transformed or did not appeared in Omniverse yet. *Alien X+ *Astrodactyl- *Armodrillo+ *Articguana+ *Ampfibian+ *Buzzshock- *Ball Weevil+ *Benmummy- *Benvicktor- *Benwolf- *Big Chill+ *Bloxx+ *Brainstorm- *Cannonbolt+ *Chromastone+ *Clockwork+ *Crashhopper+ *Diamondhead+ *Ditto- *Eatle+ *Echo Echo+ *Eye Guy- *Feedback+ *Four Arms+ *Goop- *Gravattack+ *Grey Matter+ *Heatblast+ *Humungousaur+ *Jury Rigg+ *Kickin Hawk+ *Lodestar+ *Nanomech+ *NRG+ *Rath+ *Ripjaws+ *Shocksquatch+ *Spidermonkey+ *Spitter- *Stinkfly+ *Swampfire+ *Terraspin+ *Toepick- *Upchuck+ *Upgrade+ *Water Hazard+ *Way Big- *Walkatrout *Wildmutt+ *Wildvine- *XLR8+ Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Mucilator *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede Episodes *See: List of Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Vehicles *DX Mark 10 *Kevin's car *Proto-TRUK *Rust Bucket *Ship Video Games *''Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)'' Opening The opening theme song is played by Parry Gripp.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349966630157041981 Lyrics Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Ben 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Ben 10! Sneak Peeks *See: Ben 10: Omniverse/Sneak Peeks Trivia *The head of the art department is Derrick J Wyatt. He was also in charge of the art for Transformers Animated, Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, and Teen Titans. *''This is the first Ben 10 series to air two seasons the same year. Plus, taking only one week to air the next season after the first season ended.'' ''''References See Also *Ben 10: Omniverse/Gallery *Ben 10: Omniverse/Sneak Peeks Category:Show